nezchronfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Eurydice
The Tower of Eurydice is a 300+ floor high tower in the middle of the ocean, fallen into disrepair after so long of being unused. Background Constructed by its namesake deity back before the fall of mages, the tower served as Eurydice's seat of pride for the longest time, and was where she did most of her work. On top of serving as her place to lord over the "lesser beings" around her, it also served as a monster den, to prevent any who would bring her low from reaching her quite so easily, and above all it had a much darker purpose - it was built as a conduit made to support a single spell with a particular purpose: bringing magical society to its knees in the event she felt it grew too powerful for her comfort, in a way that would ideally prevent her own incrimination. Its activation, and the events surrounding it as collateral and as cover-up, are the center events of the Eurydice Incident. With its purpose served and its owner gone, the tower has since fallen quiet, sitting in its old location on a peak which itself just barely juts out of the sea around it, seemingly standing in defiance of the natural processes that would seek to destroy it - a testament to Eurydice's own feeling of superiority and untoucahability. Its isolation as well as its ongoing magical properties has thus far prevented the creatures inside of it from leaving. Despite its innocuousness in the modern day, most people who look upon it, much less pass near it, still can't help but feel a sense of unease. Composition The Tower is set up with six "blocks" of floors, each block having a specific thematic element to it. The entire structure, its individual themed blocks, and these blocks' placement, is built as a metaphor for celestial ascension of the otherwise unworthy. The blocks have been given Slovak names based on their appearance, their position in the tower, and the monsters they contain. Block 1 - Podsvetie The floors of this block are built to resemble the Underworld, to a rather striking degree of accuracy. The entire block is remarkably warm and its creatures notably demonic in appearance and abilities. It's also quite dark, outside of the inexplicable pools of lava providing illumination in some rooms. Block 2 - Temnota This block is incredibly dark, and the borders between floor, wall and ceiling rather difficult to make out. This makes the other objects and entities in the block, which still retain their appearance, glaringly obvious. The trouble is finding them in the first place. Block 3 - Ničota An empty, grey, void with no sound to speak of outside of those made by the block's inhabitants and visitors, composed of bland utilitarian halls and rooms with a few simple furnishings and no windows. Depressing, but nonetheless serene. If one can ignore the shiftless but nonetheless dangerous creatures roaming about. Block 4 - Utrpenie Similar to Temnota, but a bright and glowing white rather than gloom and darkness. It's easier to see in this block but walls and the like are similarly difficult to see the borders and corners of. Block 5 - Obrodenie A block designed to emulate a steep mountain with many hazards about. Beyond the mountainous interior one cannot see the outer walls, which are obscured by a void containing a thick cloud layer. This is also where the blocks begin to not have direct roofing above their floors' surfaces; looking upward will show a ring of dark clouds circling what is undeniably the top of the block. Block 6 - Obloha A significant Olympian or Heavenly theme can be seen throughout this block. A fine mist blankets the area, and crystalline spires can be seen along every wall, the floors made of fine marble. Again the outer walls are obscured, here by an empty opaque void. A bright light shines from the block's topmost area. Umrlčie Vrchol Translated as "Death's Peak," Umrlčie Vrchol is the summit of the tower, with no ways higher up. In the center is a throne of some description, around which sits a long-broken magical focus - the trigger for the event that changed the world so long ago. Category:Major Locations